Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast!
by EffortlessFury
Summary: Finally completed transcript of the awesome Universal Studios ride with updates over the previous transcript posted by me under other pen name. Completed and polished over with fixes to old problems. Almost to exactly perfect. Ride SPOILERS! Of course :
1. Preshow

This is he pre-show dialogue for the Jimmy Neutron Nicktoon Blast. I'll try as best I can. Words or things I can't make out, not kissing, will have this (?) next to or in it's space. Ex. Lets (?) or Let's go(?).

Editors Note: I don't think there are any of these: (?) left, seeing as I fixed this up. I left the above note for integrity's sake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Universal Studios, Nickelodeon, or Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast.

WARNING: If you do not want to spoil the ride, DO NOT READ!

Pre-show:

Jimmy: "Carl, that's an advanced piece of high-tech quality home-crafted rocketry, not a toy. Plus, we have a presentation coming up, uh hu-hu, now I guess."

Hello everyone! I'm Jimmy Neutron and this is my cybernetic K9, Goddard! That's Carl over there NOT TOUCHING ANYTHING!

Carl: Dang!

Jimmy: Welcome to my rocket lab, right here at Nicktoon Studios! Goddard, floor plan! (Meanwhile, Carl is getting in the Mark IV)

This is where the Rugrats live. Over two seven klicks, east-south-east of that is Arnold's neighborhood. And right here, precisely at sea level is Bikini Bottom. And of course, my Rocket Lab where we are, right now! (While Jimmy says the following, Carl is screaming while spinning around in the Mark IV)

Finally, it's with great pleasure that I present to you, the Mark IV(4)!" (Carl spinning round and round!)

Jimmy: (Sigh) Carl!

(It comes down with a SLAM!)

Carl: Finally: "The room's lookin' really busy."

Jimmy: Along with the Mark IV is my Mark II(2) and the original, slightly unpredictable, Mark I(1)"

Carl: "What happened to the Mark III(3)?"

Jimmy: "Don't ask. The Mark IV is triumphant in engineering. It's the fastest, strongest rocket ever built!"

(alarm goes of, side screens flash "Intruder Alert)

Carl: "What's that Jim?"

Jimmy: "VOX, status report!"

VOX: "Intruder detected outside the rocket lab Jimmy."

Note: This takes along time!

Jimmy: "Security cam! Check the perimeter. All seems fine. (Side screens show Lab perimeter, Ooblar passes by with fake nose/mustache disguise) Please, let me know if you see anything. If the Mark IV lands in the wrong hands… maybe it's just a false alarm, probably a bug in the security system." (While he is saying this, a laser is cutting the wall in the shape of a Yolkian.)

Carl: "Jimmy...a Yolkian!"

Ooblar: "So, Jimmy Neutron, my old nemesis. We meet again!"

Carl: "I hope nemesis means buddy."

Jimmy: "Ooblar, what are you doing here!"

Ooblar: "You left THIS on my ship!" (Baby music starts playing and stops after Carl's done with the next sentence.)

Carl: "Mr. Fluffkins!"

Jimmy:"You came all this way to return Carl's bear?"

Ooblar: "Oh my, Neutron! Just wait till you see what we've got planned for you. We made a tape."

Carl: "Cool."

Jimmy: "Carl…"

Cut scene-tape

Ooblar: "Please, can I enslave him?"

King Goobot: "No."

Ooblar: "Please?"

King Goobot: "No."

Ooblar: "Please?"

King Goobot: "No."

Ooblar: "Please?"

King Goobot: "Nooo."

Ooblar: "Please?"

King Goobot: "Fine!"

Ooblar: "Wehooo!"

King Goobot: "Jimmy Neutron's developed a powerful new rocket, the Mark IV. STEAL IT, bring it back here. Then we'll duplicate it so my egg armies will use it to...ENSLAVE THE EARTH!"

Ooblar: "But enslaving the Earth was my idea!"

King Goobot: "Whatever. Just get me that ship!"

Cut scene-tape-end

Jimmy: "Ooblar."

Carl: "Jimmy, YOU'VE GOTTA STOP HIM!"

Ooblar: "TOO LATE, NEUTRON! I claim this rocket in the name of Yolkus."(He sticks a Yolkus flag on the front of the ship)

Jimmy: "Carl, the remote!"

Ooblar: "GIVE ME THAT, or I'll hurt you."

Carl: "Okay."

Jimmy: "Carl."

Carl: "I couldn't help it Jim. He used some kind of space mind-meld on me."

The rocket takes off.

Jimmy: "Come on Carl, we have to stop Ooblar! We're the only ones who can save the Nicktoons...and the PLANET!"

Carl: "We? No Jimmy I don't think that's a good...

Jimmy: "We'll take the warp shooter,(the one he was making that was falling apart when Carl was saying, "So you, me, and a dog are going to fight a entire alien civilization?" Jimmy: "But he's a good dog, Aren't you boy." That rocket.) and you guys can follow in the Mark I!"

Carl: "I thought you said the Mark I was slightly unpredictable."

Jimmy: "Well it's not totally unpredictable. Besides, I'll pilot the Mark I by remote control. What could go wrong?"

Mark I steams, TV goes off, and so does the lights

Jimmy: "Iiii can fix that."

Carl: "Mommy."

Jimmy: "Come on. The rockets are waiting...

How did you like that? Lots of work for 3:58. Man! Please Reply!


	2. Main Show

HEY I'M BACK WITH THE SHOW! The show will be split in two parts! The same thing for

spelling errors apply here. To much work to put quotations. ("") HERE WE GO!

The Show!

Carl: 10, let's not do this. 9, how 'boat we go home. 8...

Jimmy: The heck with the countdown! We gotta blast! Come on Goddard!

Carl: Woah! Man, I'm glad I'm not in that thing. (Your ship)

Jimmy: Ok everybody, hang on!

Jimmy: Look out for the slime tower!

10 sec.

Carl: Jim, Jim, JIM, JIMMY!

Enter Rugrats Studio

Ooblar: Eat my cosmic dust humans, haha!

Carl: Jimmy, Rugrats, twelve o' clock!

Jimmy: Goddard, Robo-Claw!

Goddard catches Angelica so you don't run into her

Angelica: Hey, what's the big idea!

Angelica: What are you dipper brats still getin' at?

Rugrats Exit

Carl: That was close!

Jimmy: This is gunna be closer!

Fairly Odd Parents Enter

Carl: Ah, FAIRY'S!

Jimmy: Cosmo, Wanda! You've gotta help us!

Cosmo: Elvis, you got it!

Turns Ooblar into Elvis

Elvis Ooblar: Thank you, thank you very much.

Carl: Oh, my aching head.

Co: Bacon head, ok!

Elvis Ooblar: OOO! Bacon!

Pulls out one bacon strip

Carl: Don't let him eat my hair Jimmy!

Jimmy: You know this really isn't helping guys!

Wanda: Cosmo, just give him your wand.

Cosmo: Okay, here Carl.

Carl gets wand and waves away Mark IV

Jimmy: Carl, we have to follow him!

Wanda: Sounds like a wish!

Fairly Odd Parents Exit

Yolkus Enter

Jimmy: Carl, that's the Yolkian planet!

Carl: Jim, they don't really like us here.

Jimmy: We've got to stop him Carl!

Carl: I've got a funny feeling. And this time I don't think it's goooooooood!

Ooblar: Take some of this (bumps into Jimmy's ship) NEUTRON!

Ooblar bounces through a Bowling Alley standing high in the air, with you following, and knocks 6 Yolkiens off of the Bowling Alley)

Ooblar: STRIKE!

Heading towards the castle/headquarters, we pass a newspaper seller.

Newspaper Yolkien: EXTRA! EXTRA! Rocket boy returns!

Jimmy: It's a trap!

King Goobot: Jimmy, so nice to see you! And you little friends too! And you know there's one more friend that's been looking very forward to seeing you!

Jimmy: Poultra!

Poltra: BKAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWK!

Ooblar: Yes, Poultra will teach you the meaning of...

Poltra: Bakawk!

Some kind of fiery blue breath gets fired at Ooblar from Poltra's mouth

Ooblar: Ow.

Jimmy: Hang on everybody! This is not a drill!

You get hit with the fiery blue breath

You dive under Poltra dodging his steps while she's trying to fry you with blue fire.

She hits Ooblar and fries him.

Ooblar: I was hoping for overeasy!

Ooblar slides out of the castle as you fly out and lose power.

Jimmy: Carl, we've lost power! Take your pants of and wrap it around the… (Indistinguishable over Carl's next exclamation)

Carl: I WANNA GO HOME!

Carl uses the wand to teleport right over Earth orbit. The drop down to the sunny state of Florida…

Jimmy: Uh-oh.

Carl: I'm kinda hoping uh-oh is a pilot term.

Jimmy: Nothing to worry about Carl, prepare to splash down.

Carl: Okay, whatever you say. AHHHHH!

Enter Bikini Bottom, Jellyfish Fields, Jimmy and Carl now have magically (as in appearing all of a sudden) obtained air bubbles around their heads)

Patrick: Spongebob, look!

Spongebob: WOW! A rocket powered jellyfish. Here jelly, jelly!

Spongebob jumps off of a cliff and nets Jimmy's head

Spongebob: Gottcha!

Jimmy: Hey, I can't see!

Jimmy's rocket circles Spongebob's house and separates his Pineapple into slices which land in a can labeled with a picture of Spongebob and his house

as you rocket straight through Squidwards room

Spongebob: I bringin' it around town!

We pass a road with Larry and Sandy in a boat

Spongebob: Hello Larry, hello Sandy.

We follow Sandy and pass Mrs. Puff and she puffs at the sight of Spongebob.

Spongebob: Hello Mrs. Puff.

We pass the Krusty Krab and Jimmy's rocket crashes through it during the next sentence

Spongebob: Sandy, you look…Woah!

Mr. Krabs and the customers are now riding on top of Jimmy's rocket

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, me customers!

We enter a drain pipe, causing Spongebob to lose us

Spongebob: Oh, Barnacles!

We land back inside Jimmy's lab, and somehow the hole is boarded up (Goddard maybe?)

Jimmy: See that Carl? Back home, safe and sound.

Carl: Now I just have to wait for my pants to dry, cuz if they don't I get a real…

The hole is busted open and Jimmy and Carl get blasted back. King Goobot enters the scene

King Goobot: You may have scrambled my bumbling brother, Neutron, but you'll rule the day you scorned me!

Goobot picks up the remote control and capture Jimmy in a green goo-like bubble

King Goobot: Now I have control, and you will all suffer a fate beyond your worst nightmare!

Speakers come out of his body and he starts playing none other than the chicken dance.

King Goobot: Ahhah! Dance! Dance the dance of a chicken!

Carl is dancing in the background while you sit through endless bouncing and torture in the rocket

Jimmy: CARL! Do something!

Carl: I don't think I can, Jimmy! The rhythm's got me! Besides, what can I do!

Jimmy: Cosmo's wand!

Carl grabs the wand off screen

Carl: Super powered laser thingy!

Lasers shoot around the room for a couple seconds until one hits Goobot square in the shell

Carl: Cool!

King Goobot: Oh, poo.

Jimmy: Nice shot, Carl!

Carl: Thanks Jim. Check this out!

Carl starts spawning mass amounts of llamas

Carl: Llama, llama, llama, llama, llama…(∞)

Jimmy: Well, thanks for helping me save the universe. Gotta blast!

As you exit, you listen to a soother version of the chicken dance:D

Well, thanks for reading, and I hope it brought back memories for those of you who have ridden. Well, see you soon. Gotta blast!


End file.
